


Silver

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Disco, F/M, Humor, Pete's World Torchwood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disco and aliens with Rose and the Doctor getting funky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

Glistening and gleaming like a shining star the disco ball slowly turned projecting a rainbow of colors all over the room. Rose, dressed in a sapphire blue halter top knee length gown with sparkling gems cascading down the front of the bodice moved her body in time with the Doctor’s. Although he had whinged, Rose and pulled him out onto the dance floor when Le Freak Chic was played. He was an excellent dancer and had impeccable rhythm even if disco was not his favorite. He still wore trainers and a brown pinstripe suit similar to what he had worn in their home universe, but the blue dress shirt beneath was open at the color exposing a tantalizing glimpse of manly Time Lord chest. Given the disco theme, Rose and convinced him to wear what she assured him was a very masculine silver necklace with a medallion on it around his neck. Of course, the medallion was etched with swirls of Gallifreyan writing, the meaning of which was known only to Rose and him.

As she shimmied and moved in time with him, his eyes were scoping out the room. Rose was also paying attention to the crowd around them. Although they were dressed to party, this was a Torchwood assignment. It wasn’t long before she heard the whir of the sonic. When she looked back at his face, he had a huge grin and grabbed her hand to twirl her around and back. Finally, he leaned into her. “It’s the disco ball. Don’t look directly at it,” he whispered into her ear.

She lifted her arms into the air fluffing out her incredibly teased hair as she shook and shimmied closer to him. “Yeah, it some kind of mind control or somethin?” she asked.

“Oh, or something,” he said as Rose ran her fingers through his spiky brown hair.

“What we gonna do?” she asked as she ground up against him.

He grinned. “Well, first were gonna blow up the disco ball and then defeat the evil alien blokes in black sitting up on the balcony there.” he said indicating the balcony above the dance floor. “Then, we might run for our lives a bit before I toss you in the back seat of the limo and spend the rest of the night shagging you to Funkytown.”

Rose shivered and ran her hands down his chest. “Yeah. Doesn’t sound exactly like Torchwood protocol,” she said huskily.

“Bollucks Torchwood protocol. This is Doctor protocol. Now, are you ready or what?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rose grinned that special smile that showed just a hint of tongue. “I’m always ready,” she said as she felt that first burst of adrenalin.

After that, it all happened quickly. He aimed his sonic up and the disco ball exploded raining silver dust down on the dancers. The aliens in the ominous black suits and mirrored glasses jumped up in unison and stared down at them. The Doctor looked up at them and winked as he grabbed Rose’s hand and danced her across the crowded dance floor as the D.J. played I Will Survive. It wasn’t long before they reached the side of the room where the Doctor climbed up on a table and whipped out a squirt gun and began firing on their assailants while Rose dashed toward a fire alarm and pulled it to evacuate as many people as possible.

The Doctor’s squirt gun was filled with lavender water which caused the aliens in black to collapse gasping. Rose hit a code into her mobile which called Jake and his team in for clean up. The first hint of Torchwood’s arrival had the Doctor pulling at Rose who very quickly toed off her impractical platform dancing shoes and they made a run for it. As they ducked into the limo and the Doctor told the driver to take the long way home, Rose sat giggling at the thought of something as simple as lavender water incapacitating evil aliens. Jake would be so disappointed. Soon, however, her focus was on something else entirely as Funkytown pulsed through the back of the limo. Rose looked at the Doctor who tossed aside his Jacket and slid up to her.

“What, no disco ball?” she teased.

He smirked at her and aimed his sonic up in the air and soon it pulsed silver lights all over the back of the limo. “Now, Rose Tyler, as I recall we are at the final part of Doctor protocol,” he growled, waggling his eyebrows at her before diving in and giving Rose a limo ride she would never forget.


End file.
